The Mummers Dance
by pumkin98
Summary: Jasmine sings a song at a party Lief hostes and Lief wants to tell her he loves her. What will happen at the grove of trees the party is near? Read to find out.


**AN: So this is my first Deltora Quest fanfic so I hope you enjoy. This story is AU. I recommend the song as well, it is called The Mummers Dance by Loreena McKennitt**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Deltora Quest.**

**Jasmine's POV**

I was walking around the garden of the palace in the simple cotton dress Lief's mother Sharn had made me when I saw the party that Lief was hosting drifting towards the groves of trees on the grounds by the lantern light that the people were holding to light the way. Now it just so happens that Lief is the son of the former King Endon who sadly died long ago making him the King, but I don't see him as a king I see Lief as the young boy I meet in the Forest of Silence many years ago, as I walked towards the party I listened closely and heard the tune that the band was playing, it was familiar to me and I was trying to figure it out when my father Doom walked up.

"Do you remember this song Jasmine?" he asked.

" It is familiar to me father."

"Let me tell you something. Your mother taught it to you when you were six."

"I remember now. It's called The Mummers Dance."

"Yes and I do believe one can not have a song played without the lyrics sung."

As Doom walked off I thought about what he said so I walked closer to the party and as I came closer I started to sing when the time was right.

_When in the springtime of the yearWhen the trees are crowned with leavesWhen the ash and oak, and the birch and yewAre dressed in ribbons fair_

_When owls call the breathless moonIn the blue veil of the nightThe shadows of the trees appearAmidst the lantern light_

_We've been rambling all the nightAnd some time of this dayNow returning back againwe bring a garland gay_

As I came closer to the party everyone looked at me but I kept walking to the trees when the birds started to sing in accompaniment to my voice.

_Who will go down to those shady grovesAnd summon the shadows thereAnd tie a ribbon on those sheltering armsIn the springtime of the year_

_The songs of birds seem to fill the woodThat when the fiddler playsAll their voices can be heard_

_Long past their woodland days_

_We've been rambling all the nightAnd some time of this dayNow returning back againwe bring a garland gay_

As the band played the instrumental part of the song I danced a sweeping graceful dance around the trees when I continued singing and as I sang the shadows disappeared from the garden leaving only color and beauty.

_And so they linked their hands and dancedRound in circles and in rowsAnd so the journey of the night descendsWhen all the shades are gone_

_"A garland gay we bring you hereAnd at your door we standIt is a sprout well budded outThe work of Our Lord's hand_"

_We've been rambling all the nightAnd some time of this dayNow returning back againwe bring a garland gay_

_We've been rambling all the nightAnd some time of this dayNow returning back againwe bring a garland gay_

As I finished my song Lief smiled and walked up to me.

"Jasmine, would you like to join me in a walk through the grove?" he asked me.

"Yes Lief, I would love to."

As Lief led me through the grove he was silent but when we were in a clearing he stopped.

"Lief what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing Jasmine it's just that for a long time now I have had feelings for you that are more than just being friends. I didn't understand them at first but now I do."

"What do you mean Lief?"

"What I mean is that I love you Jasmine."

"Oh Lief, I love you too!" I said throwing my arms around him.

Lief smiled and pulled my closer, his arms around my waist, and kissed me under the full moon. When we broke apart I smiled, and said "We should go back to the party."

"Your right Jasmine."

So hand in hand we walked back to the party unaware that Barda and Doom had followed us.

As we walked past, Barda looked at Doom and said "I knew that this would happen sooner or later. I'm just glad that they told each other now."

"So am I Barda so am I." Doom replied.

So we all returned to the party Doom and Barda for the ale and Lief and I to announce our love to the citizens of Del. There is one thing I learned tonight and that is I may be a child of the forest but I am love for who I am not where I came from.


End file.
